Girl Meets Fairy Tale
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: What happens when Riley goes to find a wizard and gets trapped? What happens when Lucas finds her, many years later? How does Maya feel about this? Please read and review. It makes me happy. No flames! Rated T for no reason, Rucas! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi-ya everyone! Here is a extremely fictional fantasy tale for Girl Meets World. It's completely random and honestly is my own silly, weird plot with some GMW characters in it, but be as that may, I hope you like it. No flames please!**

**XOXO, Bethany Tucker**

(Back story: Riley and Maya are village girls, sisters in fact, in a far away kingdom a LONG LONG time ago. They are orphans, but they don't live in an orphanage, because Maya got them kicked out. Lucas is a prince. (Not the same kingdom.) Farkle is a wizard's apprentice.)

(They are all around thirteen at the moment.)

"Riley! Wait!" Maya called.

Riley was walking fast, ahead of her. She slowed so that Maya could catch up.

"Where are we even going?" Maya asked.

"Well, you know the kid named Farkle, and how he says he's an apprentice to a wizard?" Riley began. Maya nodded.

"He told me where the wizard lives and I wanted to see if it's real," she said, quickly so that Maya wouldn't cut her off.

"Riley! He's a fraud!" Maya practically shouted. "He's lying to get attention! You just decided to up and leave, without supplies or food, or a MAP!?"

Riley nodded sheepishly. "Well, sorta. I don't need any of that. He lives nearby!"

Maya face-palmed. "Riley. There is no such thing as magic or wizards or any of that! I'm going home." Maya turned around, back in the direction of the village.

"But-" Riley began.

"I'll be at the house when you decide that I was right and come back," Maya called over her shoulder.

Riley, started walking towards the wizard again. 'Just because Maya thinks he's fake doesn't mean I have to!' She thought.

Later:

"Hello?" Riley stepped through the door of the building. "Is anyone home?" She called. There was no reply. "Wizard?"

Riley looked around her, at the many things surrounding her. There was table after table filled with multiple things. It was surprisingly well organized.

She walked to a table full of jewelry. There were many different bracelets and earrings and necklaces and rings and lots more. Then, a very specific necklace caught her eye. It was gold and and oval shaped, and it had a flower on it. It opened and had a small space for something to be kept, possibly a piece of parchment. Riley tried it on. It was light and simple, so light and simple, that she forgot about the fact that it was around her neck.

Riley decided that Maya had been right, that this really was just a myth. She was about to walk out the door, when she heard a loud rumbling voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley couldn't see who was speaking.

"Um, home," She answered, but it sounded more like a question than a reply.

"Yes, well, I think not," A man stepped out of seemingly thin air. "I can't have people thinking that I pardon thieves," he said.

"But I didn't steal anything," Riley said, trembling slightly.

"Oh but you did," The man pointed to her neck

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry, but this is all a misunderstanding, see I-" Riley tried to explain, but the man didn't seem to care. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, everything faded and became nothing but darkness.

Shortly after that:

Riley woke up and looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of bubble. Everything outside looked blurry, like she was underwater. On the ground, were sparkly bits of glitter.

She looked down at what she was wearing. It was a pink poufy dress that went to slightly above her knees. She had dancing slippers on.

"Wha...?" Riley started to speak when suddenly there was a loud winding sound, like gears turning. Then, music started playing and she began to spin slowly on her tip toes. Except she wasn't doing it. She wasn't in control.

"Hey!" Riley screamed. "What's going on?!" And then the song ended, and everything went black.

Six years later: They are around 19

Lucas's POV

"Wizard!" Lucas walked through the door of Farkle's home. After the Wizard had died, Farkle, as the apprentice, had inherited the title as Wizard.

"What? Oh," Farkle came from somewhere deep in his shop. "Hello, Your Highness. How can I help you?"

"My mother's birthday is in a few days, and I need a gift. She likes music. I heard that you sell many interesting objects," Lucas explained.

"Oh, yes. Farkle's got LOTS of fascinating objects," Farkle said, nodding excitedly. "You said she liked music?"

He motioned for Lucas to follow him, leading him deeper and deeper into the shop. Finally, they stopped at a table filled with musical whatcha-macallits and doohickies.

"Feel free to browse, but if you break it you buy it, and the register is that way," Farkle told Lucas,pointing, and then walked away.

Lucas was a starting to feel a bit overwhelmed when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A strange looking music box. Except, it was more of a globe than a box. It was a globe made of glass with water inside. There were shiny sparkly things floating around near the bottom, but what was truly beautiful, was the small, tiny in fact, female figurine held in dance position. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping, and her brown hair was tied back in a bun. She wore a pale pink dancers costume. It was the perfect gift.

Lucas purchased the music box and headed home. On his journey back, he pulled out the gift, fascinated with the little dancer inside. Then he noticed a small key around the bottom of the base and he wound it up. Music started playing and the dancer started to spin.

Then, the strangest thing happened. She opened her eyes, and yawned, stretching her arms.

She was AWAKE.

**Author's Note: Hi! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. Yes, you. Yeah you, reading this. Please review. I seriously and honestly wanna know what you think. :D Any way, don't worry, if you want me to continue, I'll bring Maya back. Promise! **

**XOXOXO, Bethany**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors** note: hello all! Its been a while since we last hung out. Sorry about that. I've been crazy busy. Here is your second chapter. I hope you like it! **

The tiny figurine opened her eyes, trying to see what was going on around her, which was quite hard due to the water surrounding her.

She tried to step off her little stand, but her feet wouldn't move from their tip toe position. Instead, she leaned, and pounded her fists on the glass, silently screaming, "Break it! Break it please! Get me out!"

Lucas nearly dropped her in shock. Finally, after five straight minutes of watching the girl inside the glass globe attempt to break her prison, he caught on to what she was trying to do. He picked up a rock and smashed the glass. Unfortunately, when he smashed it, the globe dropped. The air around him magically rippled, sending him flying back. He landed hard on his back.

He gathered himself and got up.

There on the ground, was the dancer.

Except, she was sopping wet, life size, and unconscious.

He ran to her side, confused.

She was breathing, which was good, but she was wet and it was snowing.

He sat her up, leaning up against a tree and covered her in a wool blanket. She had a crack on her cheek, as if her face was literally made of porcelain.

He touched it, his fingertips just barely brushing her beautiful face. The ugly scar glowed white for a moment and then disappeared, retracting back into her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open. She took in the world around her, her eyes widening in confusion.

Snowflakes landed on her long brown hair, as if trying to crown her.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky and small.

"My name's Lucas, ma'am. Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head. "Where's Maya?" She asked him.

"Who?"

"My sister, where is she? How long was I gone?"

"Gone? I don't understand, who are you? Why were you in that music box?" Lucas asked, confused.

"I'm Riley. All I know is that when I got here, it was summer. Now it's winter. How long was I in there?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry Riley, I don't know. Do you know how you got in there to begin with?"

Riley was silent, deep in thought.

Finally she answered, "I accidentally took something from the wizard... Then I was in the bubble, and that's all I remember before waking up here."

Lucas's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He put you in there?"

Riley nodded.

"He said something about how he couldn't let a thief go..."

At this, Lucas wanted to go and rip the Wizard's head clean off his shoulders. This girl, he was sure, didn't deserve the fate she had gotten.

Whoa... what crevice of his mind did THAT come from?

He didnt know this girl, for all he knew, she really did deserve it.

Still, he couldn't shake the angry feeling that festered in his chest.

"What did you take from the wizard?" He asked.

"A necklace. It was an accident. I tried it on and forgot to take it off. Now, seriously, where am I?" She responded, sounding a bit annoyed.

"At the moment, you're about halfway to Croaming." He said. (Random made up. Sorry, but hey, this is FICTION.)

"Okay, my old village is Finche, is it nearby? I need to find Maya." (Once more, totally made up.)

"Yeah, it's about thirty eight hours of walking that way." Lucas pointed behind him.

Riley got up, brushed herself off as well as she could.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, Lucas. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye," and with that, she began walking in the direction Lucas had pointed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted after her.

"Home!" She shouted back.

He grabbed his knapsack and ran after her.

"Well, I'm coming too."

She turned to him, looking a little surprised.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"You're going to need a guide," Lucas pointed out.

"No, I meant, why would you want to help me? We just net..."

Lucas wasn't sure what to say. 'I feel like I have to' sounds a little weird.

"I don't know, you've been in there for who even knows how long, you seem like you could use a little help."

He smiled at her. She blushed and shyly smiled back.

"Okay then. Lets go."

Authors Note: Hey! How was it? Sorry it was short, but I really didn't know what to say... Anyway, please review! I never thought I would HAVE to say this, but I do, NO FLAMES OR MEAN COMMENTS! There is a fine line between constructive critisism and being a cyber bully. So if you hated it, keep your thoughts to yourself. However, if you liked it, please tell me. What would you like to happen in this story? I don't really have any plans and I'm open to suggestions. :)

Goodnight, xoxox,

Bethany Tucker


End file.
